Merlock Quit?!
by Megamind-loves-Roxanne
Summary: A story I came up with a LONG time ago. It takes place after Merlock quit the time police. Spoilers for that episode if you haven't seen it. Please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own FTTD so don't sue me!

Summary: Okay, this is a continuation I came up with a long time ago for the episode where Merlock quits the time police. I thought that this was a good continuation to that episode. Please don't read this fanfic if you haven't seen the episode and since I came up with this fanfic a long time ago, please excuse the way I wrote it because it was my first fanfic (I decided not to change the format). Enjoy!

(Just another beautiful day at the time bureau. Doctor Goodman and Tony left to go shopping. Flint and his dad, Rocky, left on a father-son outing. Sara decided to stay home and update her time-shifter page. She stops when she hears a knock on the door.)

[Opens door. It's Bindi]

Sara (happy): Hi Bindi. What brings you here?

[Sara notices Bindi is crying]

Sara (sympathy in her voice): What's wrong Bindi?

Why are you crying?

Bindi (crying): Oh Sara! You'll never believe what I found out!

Sara (curious): What?

Bindi: Merlock quit the time police!

[Sara is shocked]

Sara: What?! Why?!

Bindi: I don't know. He wouldn't talk to me. He told me that since he's not of the time police, I shouldn't hang out with him. He told me to come here and quit bothering him.

[Bindi broke down and cried louder]

Sara: Oh Bindi…come in. I'll make you some green tea.

[Bindi shook her head]

Bindi: No thank you. But there is something you could do for me.

Sara: What?

Bindi: Come with me and try to convince him to go back to the time police.

Sara: What? Why me?

Bindi (softly): Because he'll listen to you. Please Sara. Do it for me and for Merlock.

[Sara thought about it for a while, a worried look on her face before she smiled and nodded]

Sara: Okay Bindi. I'll do it. Take me to where Merlock is.

[Bindi got happy]

Bindi: Thank you Sara. Follow me.

[Sara followed Bindi]

[Later, they reached Merlock's house. It was a house like all others.]

Bindi: This is it. You don't have to knock. Just go inside and talk to him. I'll wait here. He doesn't want to see me right now.

[Sara nodded sadly and went in. Sara looked all around the house]

Sara (thinking): Why would Merlock quit the time bureau? I don't get it. What could be bothering him?

[Sara reached the last room and went in. She found Merlock sitting on his bed, looking out the window, back facing her]

Sara (softly): Merlock?

[Merlock jumped a little and turned around]

Merlock (gloomy): Sara? What are you doing here?

[Sara didn't move any closer to him. She stayed by the door]

Sara: Bindi told me what you did and I decided to come and see you.

[Merlock flashed her a sad smile and turned and faced the window again]

Merlock: Thank you for your concern but you really didn't have to come.

[Sara moved a little closer. Merlock didn't seem to notice]

Sara: Merlock, why did you quit the time police?

[Sara saw Merlock hang his head low. He didn't answer. Sara moved a little closer to him]

Sara (softly): Tell me.

[Merlock still didn't answer. As Sara moved closer, she noticed that Merlock was grabbing the sheets on his bed pretty hard]

[Sara moved closer. Now, Sara was standing right in front of Merlock. She bent down on her knees, sitting, and lightly touched the top of his leg. Merlock looked up in surprise and saw that Sara had many tears in her eyes. Merlock had many tears also but not as much as Sara]

Sara: Please tell me Merlock. Why did you quit the time police?

[Merlock looked away from Sara]

Merlock (a sobbing tone of voice. Whispering): I'm… afraid…

[Sara blinked in surprise] 

Sara: Afraid? Afraid of what?

[Merlock buried his head in his hands and cried. Sara sat on the bed next to him and hugged him. He leaned into her and cried. Sara didn't ask again until he finally stopped crying. Merlock pulled away and wiped his tears]

Merlock: I'm sorry Sara…

Sara: Sorry for what?

Merlock: For making you worry like this.

[Sara smiled]

Sara: You don't have to be sorry. But tell me, why did you quit? What are you afraid of?

[Merlock turned to look at Sara. He grabbed both of her hands and held them in his. He raised them to his mouth and kissed them. Sara blushed]

Merlock: I'm afraid of losing you…

[Sara blinked in surprise]

Sara: Losing me? But how will you lose me? And what does that have to do with you quitting the time police?

Merlock: Not just of losing you but also of losing myself, of losing my mind. When the uglunator possessed me, it really scared me. I thought I'd lose you since I almost killed all of you. I don't want to put you or myself in that kind of danger again. That's why I quit.

[Sara was shocked]

Sara (thinking): So that's why he quit. He doesn't want to endanger himself or us. He's afraid something like that will happen again.

[Sara smiled at Merlock]

Sara: You won't lose us Merlock. We won't let something like that happen again. Flint will take care of you.

[Merlock frowned and let Sara's hands go]

Merlock: I don't want Flint to take care of me like I'm some kind of child.

[Sara was taken aback by his outburst]

Sara (nervously): Uh…well…that's not what I meant… what I meant was-

[Sara was cut off by what she was saying because in that instant, Merlock's mouth was now covering hers. She blinked in surprise at first, and then closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She felt his arms go around her. They stayed that way for a while. Later, their kiss broke so they could take a breather. Sara was bushing badly but Merlock only smiled at her, his arms never leaving where they were.]

Merlock: Thank you for caring Sara.

Sara: Well…I…Uh…

Sara (thinking): I can't believe it! My first kiss! Wow! I never expected it to be like this! Actually, I kinda liked it…

[Sara closed her eyes and leaned forward, wanting more. Merlock smiled and also leaned forward. They kissed again.]

[Once they separated, Sara laid her head on his shoulder]

Sara (softly): Will you rejoin the time police now?

Merlock (softly): Yes. I want to protect you more now than ever…I…I love you Sara.

[Sara blinked in surprise but closed them again, not fighting the new feeling she had for him. She smiled]

Sara: I love you too Merlock.

Well, that's it. Comment on it and tell me what you think. Should I make a continuation? I was thinking about it. Like the questions, what will happen? Will Bindi accept losing Merlock's love (not that she had it anyway) Will Sara's family accept? Tell me if I should make a continuation. Thanx for reading.

© Jessica Hernandez-Loera E-mail: sailormoon2050@hotmail.com

© 2000 "Flint the time detective" and all related characters belong to Saban Inc.


End file.
